Vacancy
by Shelberrrz
Summary: What happens when Callie and Arizona break down and stay at a motel with a dark secret?


**A/N:** Horror is my specialty. Grey's Anatomy is my favorite television show. So I've decided to combine the two together to make a Grey's Anatomy horror fanfiction. I won't be working on this alone. My girlfriend and I will be writing this together. Each chapter will have at least two parts, one from both Callie and Arizona's point of view. I'll be writing Arizona's parts and Sara, my lovely girlfriend, will be writing Callie's. Anyone seen Vacancy? Well, this story will pretty much be like a crossover. Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Arizona's Point of View

Car rides. I always thought they were fun – like a short, little adventure – especially to a place I've never been to before. Short car rides anyway. You know, the kind that last from thirty minutes to an hour at the most? But the ones that last _hours_, those are the ones that start to make me car sick. It had been about three hours since we left Seattle, and if flying from there to Vancouver wouldn't have been a waste of money then I so would have bought tickets and we would have been at the bed and breakfast in less than half the time. I'd been close to puking about three times before I finally purchased some Dramamine at a gas station. It had better be a damn good bed and breakfast for it to be worth the four hour long drive, I was taking Calliope's word for it.

Don't get me wrong, I _loved_ that we were getting a weekend away to be completely alone together, I did. It was the absolute perfect baby shower gift that I totally didn't expect to receive. I guess I was just a little irritable these days, but could you really blame me? The love of my life was carrying her best friend's child. She had a tiny human inside her belly, _his_ tiny human. I had finally agreed to have a baby with the woman I loved, but when I imagined it, this was definitely not what I saw. Not at all.

The Dramamine had knocked me out for a good forty-five minutes at least, because now it was nine o'clock and the sun was completely gone. Sometimes I missed summer, when the sun would stay up later and come up earlier. It really helped to wake me up in the mornings. I didn't really know what it was that woke me up at first. The bumps in this road, maybe? Wait, this wasn't the interstate. This was… nothing but dirt. And gravel. "Baby…" I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my deep blue eyes, sitting up in my seat to see the road a little clearer, "Why'd we get off the interstate?"

In that moment I was wishing we stayed at home that night and left for Vancouver the next morning so we could make it there in the daylight. But no, _I_ of course was too excited to wait that long. I wanted to get away from Mark as soon as possible. Even though the man _did_ text Calliope not even fifteen minutes after we left our apartment. As my vision adjusted, I looked at the GPS and found nothing. We weren't even on a road it recognized, "Do you know where you're go—."

There she was, typing away on her android with one hand on the wheel and, like, _no_ eyes on the road. What the hell was she trying to do? Kill us? But before I was able to give her the speech about being a doctor and she should know what the result of texting and driving was, another thought entered my mind. "That's Mark isn't it?" My brows furrowed into a frown, and I could feel my blood boiling. That stiffening feeling in my belly twisted so tight that it was almost hard to breathe, "Callie, what did I tell you?" I asked, my voice raised a little louder – yet trying to keep from yelling at her.

That man was going to ruin our weekend too.

Callie's Point of View

It wasn't a secret that I wanted a baby. I had longed to be a mother for as long as I could remember. That's why my getting pregnant by Mark Sloan didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time, not to mention the enormous amount of alcohol we both had in our systems at the time. I mean, Arizona had made her choice. She left me in the middle of a crowded airport for Africa. I was what, supposed to sit around and wait for her to decide on whether or not she was going to come back? No, I don't think so. I never was the type of girl to sit around and wait.

When she had decided to come back, I was more than ecstatic. That was until I found out I was pregnant. That was something I dreaded telling her. She never wanted a child, never had the desire I did to become a mother. I mean hell; we had even broken up over the very subject. When she finally agreed to raising the baby with me, the amount of happiness I felt was beyond explanation. That's why my gift to her at the baby shower was a weekend getaway. A weekend at an all inclusive bed and breakfast just south of Vancouver, Canada.

When we hopped in my old, baby blue Ford Mustang, after our shifts on what felt like the longest Friday of my life, I couldn't have been more excited. A weekend away with the love of my life was something that was long over due. You had been passed out for a little while and I had taken it upon myself to get off the interstate and try taking a back road. Some wreck had the highway all backed up and I couldn't waste time sitting in traffic. I had a GPS after all. What could go wrong?

I was driving along, texting Mark, who was apparently upset over Lexie and the fact that she wasn't ready for this baby that we had unexpectedly taken it upon ourselves to create in the midst of alcohol, when I saw you lift your head from the seat. I smiled softly, looking over at you from the corner of my eye. I made sure to keep my eye on the road, seeing as I didn't exactly know /where/ we were. When you asked where we were, I shrugged. Just as I opened my mouth to answer, you started going off about me texting Mark.

Jumping slightly at the tone of your voice, I raised my eyebrows and looked over at you. "Arizona, it's fine. I know where I'm going." Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true. "Besides, I was bored, and starting to get tired. I had to do something to keep me awake. I'm perfectly fine texting and driving." Just as I said that, the car made a loud noise – a noise I had never heard before. It made me jump. The noise sounded almost as loud as a shotgun firing, and just after that, the car began to slow down, "Shit." What a place to break down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My girlfriend takes forever to finally write her part, so it'll probably be a little while before we get the next chapter up. Please review if you like it - so we'll know to keep writing.


End file.
